Bucky's Birthday
by Mag8889
Summary: A long night in the HYDRA lab. Soldiers guarding Bucky are not having much fun... what happens next? I got idea for this while taking out my loundry from the washer. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it looks like it's going to be a one-shot in FIVE, or more... parts, because it appears to be popular, among my other stories! Well, I love Bucky and you can see that? ? ;)
1. Prologue: Jokes

The lab was cold and quiet on that night. Most of the technicians left earlier afternoon for a holiday break.  
Essential staff stayed, and most of the guards. Never too many guards.

As one of the most important missions in Soldier's career finished with a spectacular success, he was left alone on his "favourite" chair while the command kept on celebrating. No orders were given as what to do with him next, after a general check-up.  
Bored soldiers stood in front of James with their faces slowly expressing more and more irritation and confusion.  
The lab kept on giving all of them creeps. There was a standard six of them, but they knew that if something went wrong, that may not be enough.

Cold, blue eyes stayed still with occasional glances on each and every guard. Bucky was not requireing about his entertainment.

"You think he ever blinks?" Murmured one of the guards and froze for a second as Soldier's look pinched him immediatelly.

"Of course he blinks, he blinked right now..." Replied guard to the right of the chair. He served in the lab the longest and had the biggest balls of them all.

"Dammit, he keeps on staring at me now..." Whispered the first guard and continued aiming his cocked gun right into Soldier's chest. His fingers shivered slightly, because of a long shift and anxiety gathering in his heart.

"You drew his attention, what do you think he would do?" Said the third guard, standing just next to the scared one. He always felt more relaxed about the Soldier, he could never properly explain why. People were telling him that it's stupid. He just guessed that in reality they are all safer in his presence than back at the war front...

"Well, now three of us talked and he still keeps on piercing me with these damn eyes." Uttered the concerned one. "I wish I could have a smoke..." He sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you and Winter Soldier could have a smoke?" Chuckled the one on the left. "Maybe we should take this poor boy for hookers, what do you think, guys? His junk could fell off because of this freezing!"

All of them giggled quietly, except the anxious one. Corner of his lips trembled in panic.

Bucky moved.

Fixed guns rattled. Everything went silent.  
They all could see powerful muscles tensing. He was always kept with bare chest, maybe to make him easier to kill. The Soldier swept the lab with a slow movement of his head, as if he was assessing the situation.

The guard in front of him felt his heart stopping, when emotionless eyes skimmed through his face. None of them dared to move during the longest five seconds of their life.

Bucky finished scanning and settled himself a bit more comfortable. He looked down, on the floor covered with old tiles. They seemed different than last time he was here. He frowned a little, staring to the ground.

They all started breathing again.

"Fuckin moron..." Muttered the scared guard. "One more joke about his junk, and I'll fuckin kill you myself."


	2. Heart

Magnetic lock in the steel door tinkled. Everyone in the room looked towards it. Even though guards should not leave the Soldier out of sight. They have kept them in here too long with the Asset.

The most stressed out guard sighed quietly when he saw a tall man with definitely better rifle than his. Whoever were these guests, they were professionals. The new guard gave them indifferent look, shortly glancing over the Winter Soldier who was sending him one of his deadly looks. The Soldier was becoming bored by now...

The tall guard smirked discretely and stepped to the side to let in a...

"I'm taking him over, you can dismiss." Said shortly an average height, blonde woman in a lab coat. she could not be more than thirty. Her green eyes were self-confident, although a bit tired. Her hair was tied up in a bun, now partially distorted. She was holding a small, black box in her hands.

Another guard shoved up from behind the door. His look was even more inert then the first one's.

Guards looked at each other in confusion, totally ignoring the Soldier, whose eyes seemed to gleam all the sudden. His lips slightly open, messed-up hair covering his eyes, he froze as if wating for something.

"I told you, you can dismiss, soldiers." She repeated in the face of the one on the left, that seemed to have the biggest problem with the order.

"Women are not allowed here..." Said the one on the front and swallowed, seeing who is protecting her. "I'm sorry ma'am but-"

"Clearance rank five! Do you understand?" She raised her right hand and presented her pass, which showed as clear as day, that this is a very important person. And you don't discuss with this pass. And though, they have never seen her here...

"Y-yes ma'am!" Saluted startled guard.

Her two sentries added their five cents with their dirty looks. Six men slowly marched out of the sickly green lab. The last one scowled at the newcomers.

"Madame is the supervisor of all of the technicians, do you want to be reported to your supervisor then?" Tall guard replied to this offensive look.

Suddenly scared man just nodded in a total denial. He quickly ran away from that shit. Who know what the hell that Missy was suppose to do with the Soldier?

"Always the same!" The woman rolled her eyes.

Two tall sentinels took their positions on the sides of the Soldier, facing him, but their rifles weren't aimed at him. They stayed unexpectedly relaxed. Quite surprised, he looked at the woman in a lab coat with big eyes of a lost puppy.

This was new, but felt so familiar, so warm... Like nothing here.  
She smiled to him with a slight vibe of pain.

"The Asset... we meet again." She said to him with a soft voice and gently touched his hair. He didn't react, except staring at her with even more affection.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

His lips were open but no sound left, except of a stifled gasp. Something was swirling in his chest. He felt completely dazed.

"...that's alright." She responded to his helpless gaze. "You may not exactly remember, but you do have this feeling in you. That's good. She pointed her finger in his chest, where his heart was beating so hard and fast... He just followed her palm with confused eyes. "That means you're still a human." She took the hand away and then slowly opened the black box and reached inside.

A yelp left Soldier's throat. Her guards raised their guns. He shifted on the chair.

"No need for panic, guys, it's something he remebers" The supervisor placed a small plate in Asset's hands. He was slow but she steered his hands to grab it.

There was a short pause, when he was examining the object in his grab, feeding his mind on it, smelling it.

"C-cake..." He mumbled finally."Carrot cake..." A faint smile showed on his face covered with stubble. He raised his head and sent the woman a look of happiness. Her heart almost cracked.

"Happy birthday, Asset." She said through weeping growing in her chest. "That's all I can do..."

He kept on staring in her face, not exactly understanding why she's crying. He got a cake, a carrot cake. This was the best day of his life. He couldn't remember other days too well, so what. This was much better than going in the field and killing people. Shooting and hours spent on waiting for the right aim felt boring compared to this.

Without much more waiting, he clutched the piece of cake in his right hand and took a bite. It was delicious, exactly as he remembered.

"I baked it myself... like the last time." She continued, aware that he's too occupied with tasting the best thing he had for over a year. "I'm not exactly a cook type, you know, but for you..." She took a deep breath and tried not to sob.

He barely ended chewing the first bite, when the second and last chunk went into his insatiable mouth. He sent her a simple look, while munching.

"Oh my god, boys, would you say now that this man is a cold, trained assassin...?" She asked her two guards, quite amused with the view.

His face softened, previously lost eyes lighten up with bright-blue joy. His muscles were relaxed, suddenly he was a man that chose to be there, instead of being a slave.

He swallowed the last pieces, not aware of crumbs stuck on his face and chest. He still felt happy but his gaze became more foggy.

"Like a kid..." She commented and approached him, to collect the crumbs, proof of a serious break in the protocol. "You know, it's not your birthday exactly, but I can only visit you... when it's possible." The supervisor glanced down in sadness.  
When she finished cleaning him, she put her hands on his arms. He didn't oppose, he was hypnotized. "Now listen, whatever happens.. me, my guards, and the cake, are your secret. You know what a secret is, Asset?"

"Yes." He said quietly. His blunt eyes fixed on hers. She knew that look, she remembered very well.

"Nothing from this event leaves your mind. It stays buried, until your next... birthday.

He blinked almost unconsciously and gasped, still looking in her eyes. "You will come back?" His voice was so thin.

"When I can." She said with a heavy heart.

She let him and took the black box. "I have to go now... I'm sorry Asset, this always has to go like that... this is all I can do... for your soul."

His breath quickened from a sudden realization. He shook his head, now in an expression of fear and loss.

"Will I remember you?" He uttered, feeling deeper and deeper that this memory is coming to an end, like the heavenly taste of cake on his tongue... "Don't go!"

She turned to him, trying to smile through tears. "I have to. You prefer this or if I have never ever showed here?"

He didn't reply immediately. His eyes slowly getting hollow, his mouth closing. "No..." He lowered his chin, covering his reddish eyes behind dark hair. "Just come back again."

"I'll do everything to bring you cake." She said with shaky voice.

"Madame, we have to go! Soon you'll not be safe." Said one of the guards.

"I know, Ivan! Just a moment!"

She sent the Soldier a playful look, took a leap towards him and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened in a shock.

"Goodbye, Soldier."

The door closed and he was left alone in twilight, with his chest clenched, hands shaky and mind whirling. "Just come back..." He whispered, staring motionlessly at the spot where she disappeared behind the steel.

The supervisor squeezed her eyelids and stopped the tears. Why did it hurt so much every time? He always remembered, always. Since she became the boss of Technical Division, she knew the Asset needs more than just brainwashing to stay alive, to survive. She hoped that one day this poor man will be free. She stood against the torture machine with a silly platter of carrot cake.

"Prepare him for wiping in thirty minutes. Maximum anesthesia." She commanded the Winter Team.


	3. Breakdown

"Asset, mission start!" Encouraging voice of a person he was to obey triggered his brain. Time to act.

There were four Enemies in the closed room, all highly trained. The goal was non-lethal neutralization. Easy enough and some kind of variety at least.

It somewhat hurt... killing hurt him, somewhere outside himself, he remembered that feeling.

He blinked and he was ready in a fraction of a second.

The first target raised his rifle, while the other started approaching from the left. He took a leap and knocked the shooter before the gun was ready. A simple punch in the face with left arm. Loud groan. Take over the weapon.

Scan the area. Jump to the side, avoid frontal attack of the third target. Block the knife, kick in the face. Use your body weight. Punch.

"AARGGH! Fucker broke my nose..." Ignore irrelevant sounds.

Small somersault to the back. Doge a knife, kick the second target in the stomach, correct with rifle's butt. Listen... only a stifled moan left the chest of the last, lying attacker. He was definietly the slowest of them all.

Just as he thought. They didn't shoot, afraid to hurt each other in such a small space. He ran to the fourth target and he hesitated for a second. The target wasn't attacking him, it was sitting on the floor with hands on the head. No visible weapons. Soldier slowed down, with confusion in his eyes. Was the target already neutralized? Errors in mission data could happen, he remembered.

Use your discretion... a soundless voice said in his head.

Military clothes were looking kinda off on that enemy. He scowled and slowed to a casual march, he didn't like to hurry unnecessarily. Not like he could go for a walk whenever he wanted to. And he desired to have a free run every single day when he was conscious enough.

And then he heard it, and he stopped, as if his whole body, his whole being froze. A weeping. It was a woman.

He crouched and took a good look at her. A familiar notion flooded his mind.

She fixed her gaze on him, looking him straight in the eyes. Rarely anyone did that. Was there any target reclassified as an ally? Was there an error?

"Asset, look at me." She said and he listened, awaken from random data analysis.

Her body was trembling. Now he noticed that military hat was hiding a blonde ponytail. He skewed his head a little. She kept on looking into his eyes. It pierced him like fire bolts.

"I'm HYDRA higher position personnel. You are ought to protect me. Do you copy?" She informed him without a slightest stammering.

The Asset glanced at the one sided mirror to his right. His face seemed so alien. Cold eyes showed no emotion, except helplessness. It felt right.

"Asset, do you copy?" She asked with shaky voice. He could see fear on her face and he didn't like that at all. It caused a revolt in his stomach.

"Y-yes. I copy." He stood up, lead by some new force, that he just now encountered. "Person recognized. HYDRA Technical Division Supervisor, rank five." He recited on one breath, grabbed the rifle properly and stood next to her, awaiting orders.

A loud breath of relief echoed in a white room.

"Good job, Asset." Said bodiless voice that he also had to obey. "Go back to the lab."

He sniffed stale air, when a flash of emotion cut through his head. Suddenly he was breathing hard. "N-no. My mission is to protect HYDRA personnel." He said with a harsh voice. He haven't spoken for... like it seemed forever.

"Asset, justify your decision."

He looked at the woman, who suddenly meant everything to him, his only mission. She glanced back with anxiety, seeing how lost he is. She stayed on the floor, sitting in tension, awaiting his move.

A few seconds passed by, with his mind finally absolutely calm and empty... nothing mattered, because he was protecting the most important... cake...

"Asset, justify your decision." The voice seemed a bit angry. He didn't care.

Cake... he blinked and shook his head rapidly. No! The cake was a secret! It stays buried in him until the next birthday! If he fails, he won't get the cake ever again!

"Asset, respond!"

"The HYDRA personnel is ought to be protected at all cost. Rank five staff is privileged." As he continued reciting, woman's eyes kept on widening. He just let his programming working. "HYDRA personnel protection is essential for HYDRA's existence, therefore it surpasses all non-urgent orders."

He sent her a gaze full of pain. She stopped a gasp in her chest.

A pause.

"Good... Madame, you are allowed to give him another order. I told you there is nothing to be afraid."

She closed her eyes, feeling the strain slipping away from her neck.

"Asset. Help me get up." Her legs were so shaky...

He approached and assisted gently with his metal arm. She saw a new sparkle of kindness in his eyes and hoped that the commission didn't notice.

"You can dismiss. Go back to the lab."

"No." He frowned. She withdrew immediately. There was something new about him now. With her lips slightly open, she kept on evaluating him.

Not now, Asset, you'll get your cake. I promise. She sent him a begging look.

Just don't do that now, or we both will be lost!

"Go back to the lab. It's an order." She repeated fearfully.

"No..." He lowered his head and clenched left fist. "... I need... I need a..." His heartbeat flew so high and breath wanted to tear away the chest. The rifle landed at his feet when he moaned and slid to his knees.

"Asset is unstable! Open the door!" She shouted, staring in panic into the mirror, where they were all doubled. A horrifying view of a mad man with three bodies on the floor.

"Guards to the training room! Quick!" The voice commanded.

The Soldier shrieked. And then again, with a loud, shattering tone, that made her spine twitch. And then he screamed again, when she was running out, passing by a small army of soldiers. They were followed by a group of the Winter Technicians and a medic. Her colleagues sent her fearful and reassuring glances.

She turned around, seeing a group of people surrounding a figure writhing on the floor. They were trying to grab him, but he was too strong, just pushing away their hands. It was damn difficult to restrain him. And the shriek kept on going, he was screaming his breath away.

"Shut him up already!" Shouted some higher rank officer.

She felt a tear running down her cheek. He didn't deserve this hell... of all of the people here, he was the one deserving redemption.

The shriek stopped. The man on the floor was breathing heavily. His flustered face turned to her, his eyes reached hers. He knew that woman.

She just stood there, trying to look professional. The Soldier kept on looking, until his eyes closed...

The woman gasped and shook off the shock, seeing someone approaching.

"Madame... we are so sorry for inconvenience." The officer came personally to apologize, at least it seemed that they don't suspect her...

"Thank you general... I'm aware that new programming may cause unexpected results. Although I never approved of this new method... I assume you got my report?" She replied with a light stutter, trying to hide her emotions. She didn't choose to be the testing subject. They chose her, like a bad joke from the faith... and now he dared to talk to her!

"Yes... I know of that, madame, although we need to keep him... updated. Test new possibilities! Damn savage! But he's the best one we've had!"

"Yes... the best one..." She repeated, watching the tech team propping him up.

General laughed and marched into the room, to examine paralyzed Asset, now being carried away on a stretcher...

She couldn't look at him anymore.


	4. Taste Memories

There was a loud thud as the whole lab shook. A few small pieces of concrete fell down to the filthy-tile floor.

The Soldier moved on the chair swaying his head, just released from a clutch of some machine. Regaining consciousness, he felt completely disoriented... and incredibly sleepy.

"Mrrgh..." He tried to say something, registering sounds of explosions and shouting around him.

"...and then you get him out of here!" Said one of the men around him. Soldier managed to shift on the chair, and hissed with pain cracking his neck.

There was a constant, muffled noise outside his head. Some kind of attack? He HAD to protect HYDRA personnel!

"Dammit!" Another man close to him. He felt a grab on his organic arm. "Wake up, Asset! We're having an emergency trip!" A force tried to pull him up, he wanted to cooperate, but he still couldn't make his legs work. He flinched and caught the chair with the metal arm for support. It helped.

The floor shivered, a few loud blasts tore the air. Soldier coughed heavily, breathing in thick dust, feeling debris falling onto his body.

"How the fuck we're suppose to do this?!" Person supporting him certainty was not an enemy. "Hey, John, how we're supposed to do this, if he can't walk yet?! He's heavy as fuck!" The man shouted through increasing growls.

"How the hell should I know?! I told them we should have a wheelchair here, just in case! Damn soldiers never showed up... Billion dollar project and they can't fix a freakin wheelchair." Annoyed monologue continued, as the Soldier kept on forcing his body to respond faster. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his head hurt in a few particular spots.

"For an attack, the worst timing would be while refreezing you..." Commented the man while dragging him forward, straight through a steel door that was a big mystery for the Asset. He didn't know what was outside.

"That's the second worst timing!"

He could somewhat walk when they reached the exit. The air was foggy from smoke and shards. He saw a wide corridor, emergency red lights blinking along walls and the ceiling, and some military and civil personnel running through multiple entrances. He felt completely lost. Someone pushed him on the wall.

"Okay... Asset, look at me! Here! Eye contact, buddy!" A tap on Soldier's arm made him look at the stranger. "Can you walk now? Reply. You have to escape. Leave the facility right now!" The man next to him was wearing glasses and seemed somehow familiar, but dazed-eye Soldier couldn't localize any memory of him or his name...

"I have to protect you." He replied slowly.

The man smiled through a cringe. "We're not that close yet, buddy! Damn new programming..." He sighed.

The walls jumped with a thump. They heard a few screams, while falling to the ground. Asset regained his position first and immediately pulled up the technician with his metal arm. The man landed on his feet like a toy, a bit frightened toy.

"I need a rifle." Uttered the Soldier and his handler cursed. He just saw a crack running through the wall on his right. They had to go now.

"Okay! Asset! Listen." The technician tried again, feeling their time floating away. "HYDRA emergency order: Asgard, Charlie... mhmm-" He stuttered.

The soldier fixed his gaze onto him, when his mind picked up familiar, deeply encoded command. And he waited.

"Hey John, come here finally! And tell me the damn, fancy emergency code!... John!"

The man wearing glasses turned away suddenly with a scream and ran back to the lab, to save his hurt friend. Some more moans left the room. He heard two voices cursing.

But the Asset kept his spot, unsure how to behave. The world he knew seemed to be collapsing, but his inner world collapsed already. Blasts and explosions amplified the headache. He released a grunt and closed his eyes. Hoping to get back full control over his body, the soldier took a few deep breaths, dust seemed to be irrelevant. Somewhere, there was a notion of... fear ?

Emergency order, there was an emergency...

"Asset!" Woman's voice woke him up. He flinched and managed to stand straight on his legs. "You're alright! Thanks god! Everything is going to hell! We have little time!"

The woman was wearing a dirty lab coat with a HYDRA symbol on it. She ran to him and he immediately felt that he was to protect her.

"My head hurts." He said without any control over his words. It felt odd.

"And my heart hurts..." She replied and he sent her a confused stare.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

She stifled a burst of laugh and quickly entered the crooked steel door. Seeing two technicians almost getting out, she ordered the Soldier to help them. With totally dull expression in his eyes, he got them both out without any effort. One of them was unable to walk.

He obediently fulfilled all the commands of the blonde woman. She felt like a throb in his heart, every time he looked at her. He ignored horrible conditions around them, carrying a hurt technician through rubble, leading them to safety. He was happy that she was following him, he felt happy. It seemed like the very first time, to experience this emotion.

There was a few flabbergasted looks from soldiers and personnel passing them by, some running in the same direction. But no one dared to stop them.

There was chaos outside a building they were staying in. Many commands and many voices talking through military radios. Yells and curses...

Asset's headache never stopped. It felt worse after they sat down in a dark corner, where someone steered them. The woman was next to him, so close, like no one ever. Maybe except one target, but he wasn't sure about that memory.

She touched his dirty, messed up hair. It felt really nice, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your headache, we are hopelessly lacking any basic equipment... you were woken up too early from the wipe... sorry about that." The main technician lowered her eyes and sighed. "But you should be alright..."

A few seconds passed by in silence broken by rumble from the still going rescue operation.

"...do you have cake?" He asked finally, not understanding the source of this question.

"Dammit! Be quiet!" She said with a startled voice. "How do you know that it's actually your birthday today? Another deceitful joke from the faith."

He looked at her with surprise. "But you are the woman with the cake? Aren't you..."

"Shhhh..." She touched his lips with a finger. It gave him an exotic sensation and goosebumps. His pupils widened. "You almost betrayed both of us before... of course, you can't remember that..."

He squinted, trying to comprehend her words, his brain felt bad and thoughts clouded heavily. "I don't mean any harm." He whispered, with new emotions flowing into his chest. They were warm.

"Of course you don't. You're good person, Asset..." She said to him, with a sweet, sweet voice. "But you are and you will be forced to do very, very bad things. Just remember that I forgive you..." She sent him a deep gaze and his lips slightly open. There was a new territory opening in front of him. It made him dizzy.

"Okay... okay... take it easy, soldier." She helped him to settle where he sat. "I have to go, there are very spicy rumors starting, about you and me, you know. But this hype serves us well, surprisingly..." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if and when we'll meet after this." She continued sadly, while he kept on watching her through half-opened eyes. "But promise me that you'll survive. Because I'm waiting for you.

And there was a kiss, a kiss that tasted much better than the cake.


End file.
